


Breaking Glass

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Series: Orange Crane [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Ambition, Dreams, Foreshadowing, Gen, Kid Tsuna, Sleep, Symbolic death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsuna met the deeply frowning boy in a surreal dream, with hair as dark as night and eyes like darkening blood. She did feel him try to shroud in darkness, but truthfully, he held the brightest light of anyone. 16YB!Xanxus/8YB!femTsuna friendship but can be implied romance if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Glass

Vongola Headquarters (1:32 pm Local Time)

Timoteo had to lean his weight more to his sceptre. Seeing the distressed, frozen state of his son bore a greater weight to his heart.

Time was fighting against Timoteo, his body will age to the point he cannot handle the strain of the mafia or be able to release the prison. He needed his grandniece to inherit the flame and choose the resolve true to her.

“Superbi Squalo, what are your plans now that my son’s coup is thwarted.” Timoteo said aloud to the now conscious young boy, still focused on the prison.

Squalo stood up and dusted himself off. “What did you do to him?!” He demanded, ignoring the former’s question.

Timoteo frowned. “I created this special prison of ice that neither sunlight, fire, nor magma can melt. Xanxus is locked in absolute zero, where matter and in extension time cannot move.” Timoteo explained, "he is alive...but likely in great pain."

Squalo fumed, “So you trapped him instead of killing him huh?! And there’s no way to get him out of it?!“

“There is a way. However, I cannot risk his release until my successor is Decima.” Timoteo answered.

“Tch, so you weren’t just spouting senile crap around. You want some brat who’s likely never seen bloody corpses, betrayals, and even held a gun to become the most powerful donna in Europe, if not the world.” Squalo mused as the sickest joke ever conceived. “She can’t survive, she would die the moment she steps foot in the underworld. And when that time comes, someone will seize that power like many have before. That was the original propose of the Varia you created, to target the families that threatened Vongola out of bound for even CEDEF. The irony is just more laughable.”

“Ironic indeed”, Timoteo took the orange crane from his breast pocket, refolded it up, and placed it in-between one of the jagged valleys. _‘You would find her endearing my son. And one day a boss you would never believe could be so strong.‘_

He turned away from the ice prison, “Tell the other Varia officers to fall back. You will be the Varia’s boss for the time being. That is all.” He walked past the silver-haired vice-captain.

“You’re not even threatening to lock us in Vendicare Prison?” Squalo inquired.

“No. You and the others are invaluable to the family. Your energy is better placed in your work. As well, I do not want any more imprisonments to occur in this home.” Timoteo announced coldly, his demeanor became more boss like before he had to face the state of his home.

When Timoteo was far away, Squalo observed the ice prison up close. He felt the death like cold even a few metres away and cause freezer burn just standing next to it. However, the state of his boss indicated there weren’t any significant indications of his skin turning grey of the cold. So it was a sign he was still alive.

‘You’ll become the boss one day, I’ll make sure of it until it kills me.’

Squalo then glared to the orange crane left behind.

‘And Iemitsu’s brat, you’re gonna face hell like you’ve never imagined. Just you wait.’

Squalo followed the Ninth out with this conviction to heart.

Namimori, Japan (8:32 pm Local Time)

There was a stretch of silence between them before Tsuna remembered to bowed from lapse of forgetting her manners.

“Ah g-gomen, you are my elder are you not, Suna-san?” Tsuna said to the boy formally, but clearly nervous.

Suna glared at her, “I’m likely am,” he looked back at the ocean, “Why are you here?”

“Umm…” Tsuna clasped her hands as she hugged her knees, “I’m supposed to be asleep, and I just woke up in this beach. So I guess I’m in a dream.”

“…I see,” Suna gripped the beach glass in his hand and a glow started to form from it. Tsuna watched both confused and amazed, as he opened his palm with what looked like a glass flower petal, only to flinch when Suna effortlessly melted it in front of her. The boy still held an indifferent demeanor when he did so, like it was nothing to him. He dropped the melted glass.

“T-that fire, you created it from your hand.” Tsuna said, fear was in her voice.

Suna looked at the girl’s demeanor with distain, “Why’re you acting so nervous for?” He said calmly yet an undertone of annoyance.

“I-I’m…well,” Tsuna took a deep breath to try calming down, but blurted her nervousness “you’re the first boy around my age I’ve ever tried to talk too. I’m not good with greeting new people!” Tsuna had the feeling she was blushing and no sign of stopping.

Suna watched her avoid his gaze again and shaking like an autumn leaf. But instead of being angry, he chuckled. “It’s definitely obvious. You’ve got some guts for not running away from me.”

Tsuna knew she was the mousey, wallflower type, but she never tried to run away since she wanted to get over it overtime. She slowly tried to meet Suna’s gaze again, he had eyes that reminisce a powerful fire. However, he looked calm. He smiled in smug certainty but she didn’t feel sadness or anger in him. This happiness suited him more.

It was like her, she wanted to see someone’s happiness before her own. Only, her Oji-san wanted her to be happy as much as anyone.

Tsuna almost forgot her shyness. “I…do not want to run away from you because…I want to have friends. I want to see the world one day with them, both the good and even the bad. And live my life without regrets.”

Why she told a practical stranger was odd on Suna’s part, but it was familiar to him. Because he wanted a family once, back when everything was straight forward. But he promptly abandoned it because it wasn’t real, unlike the name his mother originally intended before his birth.

“Tch, you’re ambitious for a girl.” Suna continued to muse, “But it’s not a bad thing.”

“Am-bitious?” Tsuna wondered.

“Ambition means you dream of big things, and want to make them come true from your efforts.” Suna explained, only to sour at the recollection and looked to his feet, “I know this because I wanted to succeed my father in his work. But I couldn’t, no matter what I could do, how much I worked hard, I wasn’t his ideal heir.”

Tsuna felt a sadness for the older boy, it was very personal to him and she can’t even imagine having a dream so young, and for it to be extinguished so early. She looked to setting sun. “Is your father a good man at least?”

Suna buried his face on his arm and knees, “Everything he does is out of kindness, but his kindness would hurt when it made you believe in a false hope. He…tries to be good, but I would take cruelty over kindness if it means the truth.” He growled.

Tsuna flinched when Suna suddenly dug his hand in the sand and melted it in frustration, fragments of smelted sand became sharp and black, “I’ve had this power since I could remember,” Suna stated darkly, “I didn’t understand why I had this power at first, but I felt it was born from someone’s pure wrath. Someone who lived before me.”

“Suna-san…” Tsuna felt the warmth off of Suna’s hand, it felt so real it could seriously hurt her. She was a scared, doubtful girl, it wouldn’t matter to if she looked foolish to comfort someone, “Does it hurt you when create your fire, Suna-san?”

“What?” Suna questioned without facing her. “Of course it doesn’t hurt. My hand would be badly burned if it did.”

“No it’s not that. I mean, if the fire you created from anger hurts you inside.” Tsuna lingered in this sadness, “Having anger strong enough to hurt someone must make your body and even spirit tired.”

“I’m…used to it,” Suna half-lied. “Why does it even matter to you?”

The girl wanted to call it out, “Because you matter!”

To Suna’s surprise, the girl took the burning hand in both of her’s. He looked up quickly, and to his further amazement, the fire didn’t burn her.

In the girl’s gaze was something familiar.

He saw the same patience eyes his father had. But unlike his father, hers were pure and pleading, filled with innocent desire to help someone without a second thought.

Tsuna smiled, “I don’t know how bad the world really is, but I want to make it worthwhile for everyone close to me.” She held onto his hand, as if she prayed for his pain to fade away. “Your pain matters to me, because no one should deal with their problems alone. Especially a friend like you, Suna-san.”

Suna watched the glow of his flame dispel and transfer into Tsuna. Tsuna was equally surprised when she felt the energy flow from her hands to her body. It was a comforting, powerful warmth, and in her eyes a golden glow briefly flashed.

‘Who is this girl?’ Suna wondered. His heart felt lighter, even when his anger toward circumstance lingered.

Suna held his hand with the other. “You could’ve hurt yourself doing this you know.” He scolded.

Tsuna laughed, “Maybe I should have imagined oven mittens beforehand.”

Before Suna could retort, his body pulsed and started to wrack in pain and chill.

“AHHH!”. The energy left him and his body fell to the sand and let go of the girl’s hand. His breathing became uneven and his internal flame trying desperately to keep him from breaking.

Tsuna panicked from how the boy was, “Suna-san!” She reached out to touch his shoulder, only for her to flinch away from a shock of frost. It was colder than she ever felt, it felt…unnatural.

“I don’t…have much time left. Until I have to sleep…possibly forever.” Suna dreaded.

“W-what?” Tsuna said. “You’re…going to d-d…” She didn’t want to finish her sentence.

Suna’s body started to blacken and fragment off like scales drawn by the sea winds, indicating Tsuna’s fear. The boy gingerly touched the pads of his fingers on the girl’s left cheek, “You’re a stubborn… emotional girl. I know…that much” he playfully mocked.

“Please stay strong!” Tsuna urged in helplessness. “D-Don’t…give up…” Her cheek felt colder with the tears that flowed, but she let his touch linger with her.

“Heh, don’t waste…your tears on me. I’m…not worth them.” Suna continue to scold. He laboured while he spelt out a word for her on the sand.

S U N A

“Setsuna, this is…the name…I was meant to have….”

He let his arm slack and closed his eyes. Soon, no trace of his body was left behind. Left to be taken by the winds and ocean.

Tsuna touched the spot where he last was, and trying to feel a sign of him.

But nothing left but the brief imprint of sand.

oOoOo

Tsuna woke up early with a start, the tears she cried in her dream still flowed on her pillow.

“Suna-san…”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I was really tempted for them to just kiss already. But then again, Tsuna is still so young and that would be icky.
> 
> If anyone’s wondering, “Suna” means “sand” in Japanese but also means “drake (or male duck/dragon in an old Latin derivative)” in Turkish. Suna’s a girl’s name in Turkey though.
> 
> Setsuna means “moment or instant” in Japanese.
> 
> Both of their names are measurements of time, with both physical/tangible (sands of an hourglass) and conceptual/intangible (instant).
> 
> Also I’ve taken some of the dialogue being influenced by KHR two opening themes with Tsuna in “Boys and Girls” by L.M.C (her ambition) and “Last Cross” by Masami Mitsuoka (her hope to change things for the better).
> 
> I’m tempted to a write the Varia Arc with the fem!Tsuna I wrote SO BAD. But I’m really bad at updating and organizing a story together. *sigh*


End file.
